Gabriel's Selfish Trick
by Hulk-er
Summary: Sammy finds himself separated from Dean. Originally thought of Cas as the source of their seperation, but found out that it was a different celestial being. FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS FIC ANGELS HAVE REAL FEATHERED WINGS. Rated T, gonna get sexy up in here [italics means dreams]
1. Chapter 1

"God dammit!" I yelled as I realized I'd been separated from Dean and Cas in Louisiana. And now standing in darkened motel room in god knows what town or state. At least it seemed like it was still morning. I don't know how I got separated from them, I just went through a door and BAM walked into this motel room.

"Screw you then!" I heard contempt in my voice. "Damn!" I uttered under my breath. I decided I should crash for a bit, running around after a harmless Cas is hard enough. But when he's armed, he's worse than a bull in a china shop, or Dean in a strip club.

Lying on the bed my mind wonders, how different would life be if this shit didn't exist... Because of this life I've lost out on so much. Like sleep, I miss how awesome it was to have a full restful sleep. Dreams aren't dreams to me anymore, just nightmare after nightmare. All the creatures I've killed, but it's the innocent victims that keep me up at night. So any sleep I get is precious, restful or not.

_Everyday I'd wake up in a run-down house, cold and damp. Shivering I'd get dressed and go out to find something to eat. Pie had become a useful source of energy, needed to fuel the day ahead, how Dean would be proud of my food choices. No! I refuse to think of him. He left me, traded his life for mine. Every morning I'd sit in the Impala, and wait for Ruby to bring me another to practice with. I know he'd never be happy that I'm doing this. But this is my choice. Like it was his choice on the crossroads deal. She's now walking towards this car with a bloody faced dude and no-one looks twice?! She's got some mojo going on._

_Sometimes I'd nearly black out; depending on how strong the demon was... Sometimes all I'd get is a nosebleed, but she's always there for me. Ruby, a demon, but the only family I have now. I don't understand how I'd feel something for these creatures. Especially when Dad and Dean have drilled it into me that these are the enemy. What if some want to help?_

_I start to remember the next part of the story, not a dream anymore. After all the work we've done, the best thing I could do was put an end to what was going on. With Lilith. With the seals. Now I know. And I regret it every day. Every single day._

The memories pull me back into consciousness. I beg for some form of mercy, even to anything that'll listen. Monster or not. I finally open my eyes the motel room was full of shadows. Oh damn, how long was I out? It would've been up to 5 hours depending on the time I got here. And of course which state I've been dragged to.

I thought about how could be doing this, all of this. Separating me and Dean, and transporting me somewhere else. Has to be an angel, they're the only species that has enough juice to do such a thing.

"Cas?" I called out, "Cas, you there?! I pray that you come here and do your angel zappy thing, and get me back to the case. Where I belong, with you guys. Not in this poor excuse of a room." I heard a chuckle, again from the shadows. Okay, not Cas. Or Cas has gone dark side.

Or…. GABRIEL. Obviously, he's the only one that is mean enough to transport me across the world, or even worse; create a whole new world.

"Trickster!" I sighed, I'd had just about enough of his tricks. "Come out and face me you little coward!"

"Well that's no way to speak to an angel!" said a voice from the shadows.

"Oh and by the way boy, you belong here. You see its orders from up high. Dean has to complete this case alone." The voice sounding ever more familiar, I turn to see Gabriel emerging from the darkened corner by the door.

"Ah jeez! More interruptions from 'God'? I thought he created us with free will for a reason!" my voice getting louder by the word. I've had enough of these angels messing up my hunts. I notice Gabe's eyes shine mischievously as he obviously had something on his mind,

"What you smirking at? Thought of a good prank to play on someone?" I grunted hoping that this situation can't get more humiliating.

"No actually. I was thinking you should get a haircut, if you were shorter, then you'd be mistaken for a girl." Sassy little bastard!

"Right back at you!" Not the best come back I'd ever come up with. His powers cause me to lose any understanding of the English language. That's why the only comeback I had is in the repertoire of a ten-year old child.

"Sammy got a backbone?!" he obviously found this funny, "The old you wouldn't stand up to me without your brothers say so!" he slowly walked towards the window; moonlight fell through the drapes and landed on his face. The shadows landing on this face, gave it a truly peaceful tone. Instead of the mask he wears in front of everybody else.

"Getting more instructions on God Radio?" I just needed to break the silence that had formed as I was watching him stare at the moon. A shiver runs down his back. It made me wonder, is it more uncomfortable for them if they kept their wings in... Or does it hurt more letting them escape into the air around them? I'll never understand angels.

"No, no instructions. Just marvelling at God's work." His voice was barely heard over the traffic passing by.

"Dude. Have you done something to this room? It's like 30 degrees in here." I could feel the heat escaping this room, leaving everything in it with a cold touch. "Another trick of yours? Oh and could you please tell me where we are?" Everything I said was a little angrier than it should've sounded.

"No Sammy, I haven't done anything to this room, and this is the same world too. Well not on purpose, sometimes my powers get out of control when I concentrate on something too much." He'd turned his back against the moon. and now faced me and was leaning against the window.

"Right, why are you being so cryptic? Just tell me now. Where are we? What do you want? What time is it? And finally where is the nearest store cause I'm hungry as hell?" I'd finally had enough of his shit. I just needed to know and get some food.


	2. Chapter 2

After a slight pause where Gabe ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, you're in Kansas believe it or not. It's got nothing to do with your family. Just a place that's nice and friendly." A chuckle escaped his lips. I noticed that even when he chuckles his eyes aren't happy. The shine that used to be there, is now gone. "I've already told you. Dean has to complete this case alone, and my siblings told me to watch over you to make sure that you don't do anything stupid. 'Cause you Winchesters have a mixed reputation, you are probably the scariest hunters out there but you two do end up doing stupid things…" A genuine smile appeared on his face. "I think it's about 11 pm, there's a little grocery store in town, and we're on the outer road. Don't worry there's a car outside for you to use. No point 'zapping' you anywhere." He threw the keys to me as he poofed out of the room.

"God I hate it when they do that. Just walk like normal people!" I had to drag myself up and out of bed which took quite a while… So by the time I'd got to this shell of a car, Gabe had settled in the back seat and was swimming in a sea of candy wrappers. In that moment he looked full of joy. He saw me coming and threw some form of sweet goods at my head. I didn't duck quickly enough so it just caught me on my forehead, "Ouch! Damn, since when is candy so hard!" I muttered through gritted teeth so he didn't hear. I should've known better, he's a celestial being, of course he could hear me.

"Come on Sam! It's only a Peanut Butter Cup! Stop acting like I just shot you." He flashed me a faultless grin and said "Let's get some food then, we need to keep you fuelled now don't we!" he said as he reached up and slapped my shoulder.

After finding the nearest place that sells food, I was exhausted again and just fell onto the bed, much like last time only face first. Gabriel just decided to sit at the edge of the opposite bed just watching. I could feel his eyes on my shoulders.

"I wonder what its like for you. No wings beneath your skin. Not having to resist the urge to let them free. To show your true self to the little beings that crawl this beautiful planet, to give them something to believe in. You seem such lost creatures." His voice, the jolly voice I'd grown accustomed to, that was gone. Replaced by the saddest tone I'd ever heard. It was almost like he was jealous of the human race. Or just saddened by the fact if he did show himself, it wouldn't end well for the onlookers.

"So does it hurt? Not having them out?" my voice was muffled by the sheets. I didn't want to face him when I asked quite a personal question; I felt that it was a bit rude. There was a silence longer than any other I'd ever experienced. I'd started to question if I should've asked such a thing. There are certain things you shouldn't question. Especially an archangel's personal life.

"It can be sometimes. But it's always a subconscious thing, keeping them in. Thankfully I've had many years on Earth to practise that aspect of being an angel." He confessed these facts in a voice that was no more than a whisper. There was a rustling noise and I had to turn around to see what had happened. I hoped Gabe didn't poof out of here. What I saw made my stomach do flips. Gabe stretched out on the neighbouring bed, his shirt separated from his jeans, showing that little bit of stomach and I noticed that there was a small trail of lighter hair. I cursed myself for noticing. I didn't know why it made me smile. My eyes wandered up to his face, his eyes were closed and mouth turned down at the corners. He looked so sad, I wanted to tell a joke but Dean's pointed out that I'm not that good with comedy.

"Can I ask you something else Gabe?" I asked while turning to face him and shifting my weight onto my elbow. "Why can you go with out sleep, I mean, did God create you to be fully functional all of the time?" There was pure curiosity in my voice. I sounded like a child quizzing their parents about facts they didn't quite yet understand.

"Oh Sammy," Little movements of the head, it was obvious he thought I was being naïve. That or thought I just said something ridiculously stupid.

"I have no idea why God created us the way we are." His eyes opened and stared quizzically at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer in the shadows and the cracks. I hope I wasn't asking too many personal questions, but I couldn't help myself. I had to ask one more question before leaving him to dwell on the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"But why would you need to be functional 24/7? Wouldn't you go crazy after a while…?" Gabe turned his head to look at me, the sadness in his eyes, it was clear to me that there was something that was troubling him deeply.

"Well we were created as soldiers, surely Cassie told you that! Also we're needed to create miracles all around the world. I mean I was the one who told Mary she was pregnant. So basically we were made to work on maximum efficiency." His eyes told a different side to the story to the one told by his lips. Plum reddish-pink things they were, not chapped at all, he obviously took care of them. Do angels even get chapped lips?

"Do you mind me asking all these questions?" I looked everywhere but his face. I knew that I was starting to blush; heat was flooding over my skin.

"No not at all Sammy! It's only right for you humans to question all that is divine." While he was saying all this I shivered, the temperature of the room had finally made it's way to my core. Suddenly all I could feel was the intense cold. I opened my eyes, and met by the concerned face of Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

His face was only inches away from mine, his hands placed on my forehead. I could feel his breath on my skin, warm and smelling sweet. You could tell he'd been stuffing his face with lollipops and the like. His honey-brown eyes staring deeply into mine. Their colour, a mixture of perfect caramel and milk chocolate. The concern was woven deeply into his forehead.

"Sammy! Come on, talk to me," I could hear blood rushing, shallow breathing. And, as if from a distance, I could hear Gabe, emotional tones touched his voice. I managed a groan. It felt like a groan, but it came out like a whine. The sort dogs do when they dream. "Sam! Please open your eyes!" His voice was drawing nearer.

"What happened? You were talking and then you're in my face..." my voice so quiet, any normal human would have trouble understanding what I'd said.

"Sammy you didn't faint so to say, you just sort of… Just stopped breathing and lost consciousness. I was really worried, you son of a bitch." Gabriel's voice suddenly changed from worried to sounding like a grouchy little kid. "I'm pretty sure you should get under the covers, fully clothed. And I'll get the other covers and tuck you in." I'd never seen him be so kind. As I got into the bed, I smiled and thought to myself, _'Savour this moment, it's not gonna happen again.'_

"Thank you Gabriel. I no longer think of you as a dick." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. "Sorry, it wasn't meant to come out like that…" I was genuinely embarrassed and I burrowed deep under the covers.

"It's alright Sam, I can see how my actions look dickish," He tapped the lump that was my body. "But I'm not as bad as Lucifer or Balthazar alright. Take my word on that. You do not wanna get on the wrong side of them!" He was walking away, rustling of fabric follows. I peep over the top of the covers to see him close the drapes.

"I hope you don't think this childish but, would you show me your wings? I just want to witness them, I bet they're fluffy. Like really fluffy, like those Chow-Chow dogs!" I think the lack of oxygen has made me a little giddy. I hated the way my question sounded.

"Sam, they're just gonna get in the way. Plus they're just wings; I don't understand why you'd want to observe these tatty things," He was rolling his shoulders as if relaxing his tense muscles. "Just get some rest. And try to get warm. Don't want a hunter like you to get hypothermia!"

"Alright!" Pulling the covers over my head to block out any light. My voice was muffled and low, "Bossy boots."

_It was cold and dark, no one else was around, I was just standing there, in this clearing. I started calling out for him, my big brother. Dean. I heard the desperate cries of a child. I looked for the source of the sound, when I finally understood. The noise was me. I was a child again, alone. I saw through blurred eyes, that I was standing in a clearing, surrounded by trees I felt even more alone. Until a set of lights came from afar, they shone with a sense of safety. The lights were attached to a rumbling noise, like a tiger's growl. It was like music to my ears, he was driving to save me. Always my protector._

_He'd got out of the car, walked across and stood in front of the headlights. His silhouette was shorter than I remembered a lot shorter. The silhouette was now terrifying. The shadow on the ground morphing and changing talons growing out of his fingers, wings protruding from his shoulders. Not like Cas, not the big fluffy bird wings. They were skeletal things, shredded and warped. I tried to hold in a scream, but it seemed to escape my mouth in a whimpering style. It advanced towards me cowering over me. His talons trailing over my cheek, what once a comforting gesture now filled with fear. I could feel blood welling from the point of contact on my skin. His face came closer to mine, close enough for me to smell the rancid breath escaping the ragged hole where his mouth was. I looked into his eyes, dead, no sparkle, but they were__honey-chocolate coloured, the eyes that once looked down on me in sympathy and love, now looked down on my in contempt and hatred. I'm sure that he wanted to rip me apart, limb by limb._

_"Gabriel. Don't do this, I know you, you wouldn't do this. You love the human kind, you're kind, thoughtful and so full of love, please find yourself again!" A little flicker of his eyes showed some recognition, my heart leapt to my throat. "Gabe, it's me! It's Sam, please this isn't you! Come on, think of Cas, think of us the human race, each person better than the last! Over come whatever this thing is." Hand pulled back, I saw a gleam in his eye. I knew instantly what he was going to do. I decided to do something that wasn't me. "Please, don't. Gabriel, you strike me down and you'll become like you brother. The brother you love to loath. You'll become Lucifer! Please!"_

_All of a sudden, he was on his knees, wailing softly. When I listened closely he was humming a tune I once knew, a lullaby. I reached out for his shoulder to touch, but in an instant he was gone, only a cloud of dust left where he knelt._

_And once again I was alone._


	4. Chapter 4

The shabby motel room bathed in a warm golden glow. It pierced my eyelids, it wasn't harsh, and it was like the sun. It was warmer, whatever was here before, was banished into the night. Lifted out of dream land into consciousness on a golden cloud. Something was leaning against my cheek, softer than anything I'd ever felt before. I could feel a gentle breeze moving my hair across my eyes. A smile came to my lips, knowing that'd I'd have to succumb to the light, begrudgingly I opened my eyes only to see Gabe lying next to me on the slightly too small bed.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" My voice was coarse, dry from the hours I'd slept. "Gabe!" His legs entangled in mine, god knows how that happened without me waking up and noticing. Trained to always be a light sleeper, designed to wake up at the slightest of sounds, always ready for danger. I must have been sick enough last night to sleep non stop till the morning light.

"Gabe? What time is it?" I turned my gaze towards the ceiling, "How long have I been out? Again! Do you knock me out every time I start to ask too many questions?" Train of questions... Always a great way to start the day. I could feel him stirring under the covers next to me.

"Sam, shut up!" His face buried in the pillow making his voice muffled. I looked around and saw that there was something feathered draped over me, just touching my chin. It tickled slightly. I didn't know what it was or where it came from. The colour was undeniably beautiful mixture of bronzes and gold, browns and yellows. The colour never really stood still, it was interchanging, mixing together. Obviously it was an object not of this world. Out of pure curiosity I reached my hand towards this feathered object, just to touch it to make sure it was real. The minute the tip of my finger made contact with this thing across my chest, it jerked back and Gabe grumbled. It took me a while to connect the two events together. I tried again, and the same thing happened, pulled back until it was flush against Gabriel's back. Only then had the penny dropped. What I was attempting to touch was in fact Gabriel's wing. I turned to face the trickster, he was asleep again, his face angelic. Appropriate I guess! It felt wrong to disturb him, but I just had to.

"Gabe, why are you on my bed? There's a perfectly functional one over there." I gave him a little nudge to get him to listen to me. "Gabe come on what time is it? I bet we've missed breakfast and no doubt lunch." As I was talking, I was trying to untangle my legs to get up. I need to walk to the bathroom like nobody's business! Obviously my wriggling and twisting woke Gabriel from his deep slumber.

"What the hell are you yammering on about now, Gigantor? You ever heard of a lie in?!" It took me a while to realise he'd used the nickname that Dean used when I had my growth spurt. I can't believe that an angel of the lord could be so lazy. What made my disbelief worse was the fact they don't actually sleep.

"Gabe, don't be a dick! Get out of my bed and get off my leg. I can't get up, and believe me I need to." I resorted to childish measures. I had to remove his heat source. The sheets. I yanked as hard as I could, causing myself to roll of the edge and fall straight onto my back, with the sheets piled up on my chest. I sat up to the sound of his jubilant laughter. He looked like a child all messed up hair and toothy grin. Heat crept under my skin, I bolted to the bathroom before he could realise how red I'd gone. I locked the door and pressed my back against the nearest wall, trying to regain my composure.

I walked over to the sink, splashed some water onto my face, trying desperately to rid the heat from my face. I glanced up and saw myself in the mirror. I was worryingly red, there seemed there was no escape from this embarrassment. I could hear Gabriel pacing in front of the door. I just couldn't bring myself to face him right at this very moment. Not when I know that those golden objects are a part of him. I tensed, hands clutching the cold porcelain. I didn't know why my body reacted this way. There was a soft tap on the door, it seems that Gabriel finally brought himself to actually apologise. Or at least say something.

"Sam, come out. I need to explain something to you." There was a softness to his voice that I'm sure I'd never heard before, an innocence that hadn't been shown. My voice deserted me, nothing escaped my mouth. Nothing but silence, I closed my eyes. A blanket of darkness fell over my eyes, then his face materialised in front of me. I could see the eternal youth of his skin, but the eyes that were old before their time, like he'd seen too much pain in the world. Though this face I saw was just his vessel. Gabriel had become this face, any other would just be an insult.

"Sammy please, you don't need this long in the bathroom! Unless of course you're dropping a deuce… Just say so and I'll leave you alone." I could hear his bare feet padding away from the door. I loosened my grip on the sink, noticing the whiteness of my knuckles. I turned away from the mirror, one last deep breath, and yanked open the door. He stopped walking away, turned to meet my gaze. His face lit up as I made my way to the bed. There I sat waiting for his so-called explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

"You said you wanted to see them. So I've shown them to you." His voice was calm, but I could tell that there was something else he really wanted to say. Pacing down by the end of the bed, wings held close to his back. I could see that he was choosing his words carefully. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not now I've seen those celestial wings. I felt that I did not deserve to look upon such creations. I couldn't explain why I was slightly ashamed. Silence filled the room as he walked, my eyes looking down. You could hear a pin drop.

"Come on Sam, you asked, I came through. Just look at me!" His hand came from nowhere, gently pulling my face, to make my eyes meet his. At this moment he was taller than me. He's an archangel, one of the highest of his kind, it was only right.

"But I'm not worthy, I have demon blood in me..." It came out merely a mumble. It was a fact, since Azazel bled into me when I was a baby. I've been the main man in Azazel's plan to unleash hell onto earth. Made a Grade A freak by a demon.

"Oh but Sam, you are worthy! More worthy than any other being in the universe. Even with all these things that have happened to you. They make you the best, most unusual thing on this earth. I chose to come down from "paradise" to find a person like you." His voice was unlike anything I'd ever heard from him before. It was a mixture of hurt, pride, joy and sorrow. Like he was trying to explain his feelings with only words, my heart thumping against my ribs, it was getting painful. He grabbed my face with both hands squishing my face, no doubt I looked ridiculous.

"Obviously you must be worthy! Your eyes haven't been burnt out!" His jokey tones made their way back after the moment of pure emotion and sincerity. He pulled me up off the bed, until we were both at eye level. He was holding me up with hidden strength. In that moment I forgot that he was an angel. My eyes were still looking down, I could see his knees. I was trying to psych myself up to bring my eyes to meet his. I just needed to prepare myself for the intense gaze that awaits me.

The second our eyes met there was something that moved inside me, almost like something clicked into place. For some reason everything was right in the world, I felt like I belonged here. I've never felt that way before! But in that second, my eyes fell away from his face and skimmed the golden background he'd created for himself. I jerked my head away to release Gabriel's touch.

"If I'm really that worthy, expand them so I can see their full glory," As he started to unfurl those feathery extras and I could see that their wingspan was longer than I expected. I immediately added, "Just be careful not to knock anything over!" I watched as he spread his wings as far as they could go. And all I wanted, for him to and wrap them around me. As if he was a mind reader, his wings came surrounded us both in a golden glow, whatever light was present was multiplied around us, we were in a bubble of light. Nothing but the two of us, nothing else to worry us. The room swayed behind Gabriel, I reached out and held onto his shoulders. I wasn't going to faint in front of him again.

"Don't worry, it's me." Not more than a whisper. I relaxed my grip on his muscular shoulders. This felt highly unnatural. I felt like I was floating. I was sure there was no floor under my feet.

"What? What are you doing?" My mind preoccupied, the words weren't fully formed, barely understandable. I tried to pull away from him, but his arms held me ever closer. Slowly but surely, our bodies were getting closer together, it wasn't awkward at all. I felt like I belonged. He was pulling me up and into a hug. His vessel, all 5 foot 8 inches of it, pushed closer into the embrace, I pulled him closer still. My chin rested on his head, I felt his face nuzzled against my neck. It was comforting, the heat from his breath provoking an automatic reaction from my body.

Heart rate increased, colour flushed to my cheeks, I was thankful he couldn't see my face, because if he could, I would never hear the end of it. I had no control over my body, my brain on autopilot. My hands ran down his back, down either side of his spine. A gasp fell from his mouth. I accidentally brushed against the base of his wings, the feeling of new feathers, fluffy as hell. Against my will, my hands travelled further down, taking their time over the matter, trying to feel every minute change in his back, the muscles tensed under my touch. As my fingers found the edge of his shirt, his breathing became shallower and shorter. They found their way under the hem and made contact with his skin. My touch caused goosebumps to run up and down his body. I knew that this touch would lead to something more.


	6. Chapter 6

In a split second his head wasn't there anymore. My own chin fell an inch or two. But that was enough for me to open my eyes and look around quizzically; searching for the face I've grown to know. He'd backed away from me, with a look that was a mixture of confusion and self-hatred.

"What's wrong Gabriel?! You don't have to. I understand." My hand extended to place my hand on his shoulder. All I was trying to do was give him some reassurance. but he backed away even more.

"I shouldn't do this. It's not allowed. I'm really, really sorry!" He turned away his wings dragged over the floor. Their colour seemed to darken as he distanced himself from me. I thought better than to follow him. And as I stared at the floor, feeling rejected, I felt a slight breeze come my way. Head still lowered, I raised my eyes to see what was happening. He was facing me, but he covered his face with his hands. His wings moving back and forth. While he stood there, vessel unmoving.

"It's against God's word. No Angel should lay with a human. Even the same-sex... Same as no human should lay with a beast." There was a tone I couldn't quite pin down. I lifted my head so I could see his whole body, vessel and wings together. Slowly his hands moved down to hang limply either side of his body.

"Like why would I fall in love with one of my race, we're all basically brothers and sisters..." His usual cheerful attitude dampened. Disheartened, at God's word. As if it was made to restrain any feeling Gabriel would ever have. Well for any other being than anyone in his garrison.

"But then again, I've never been one to completely obey orders…" In that moment Gabe had poofed from the other end of the room, and collided into me. Causing us to land in a piled of tangled arms, legs and wings.

"Wait, what do you mean? Never been one to obey." A bit of his hair ended up in my mouth. After getting rid of it, I shifted my body so I could actually breathe. The mischievous light in his eyes was back.

"Come on Sam. Where d'yah think Cas got it from?!" I felt really uncomfortable with his grin, and the way he looked at me, eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips, to my jaw, and my neck. It wasn't a nice way to be looked at.

"Right, so Cas just watched you as he grew up. And chose which little things you did to observe and repeat himself. So he just decided he wanted to be just like his big brother?" I couldn't keep the exasperation out of my voice, there was no way that Cas was one of them, a brother who idolizes the elder siblings. I could understand in some cases but not with the Angels.

"What and you never wanted to do anything but be exactly like Dean? I bet he was your motivation while growing up." He moved in closer, pushing his hips against mine. His cheek skimmed over my jaw so that his last sentence whispered in my ear. What he said struck me deep. I never said anything about how I'd always wanted to make Dean proud. And that he was really my father figure, not Dad.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I don't idolize anyone. I've always just tried to be me…" I'm sure that my voice gave something away, so I looked away from his face. Soft skin met stubble as Gabe reached out his hand to pull my face up to meet his gaze.

"It's alright you know… It's alright to look up to someone, and sometimes, you just can't help it." His eyes didn't shift, gazing into my own. It was as if he was gazing into my soul, and saw me for what I truly am. I closed my eyes, only because I couldn't trust them not to show my real emotions.

His lips came down onto mine, moving tentatively against my stunned lips. His lips were rougher than I expected of an angel. His lips tasted sweeter than anything I'd ever experienced. My body reacted to this and my lips parted, just enough for him to deepen the kiss. My brain had no say in what I was doing at that moment in time. But before my brain got a chance to catch up with my body, he pulled away from me. My eyes flew open to find him, only to hear a low chuckle.

"What's funny Gabe?" I was leaning towards him. Something felt wrong not being that close to him. My heart was beating to hard, it hurt.

"Your eyes," He lent over me, hand pressed against my anti possession tattoo. "You just looked so wild. Like you needed more of what I gave you." One hand still placed on my collarbone the other skimming over my skin to cup my chin. Heat crept up my neck, filling my cheeks and made my ears turn pink.

"I'm sure that you're exaggerating... I don't need anything from you. Humans need air, water food. Not to be assaulted by an Angel of the Lord." I tried to break away from his grip but I couldn't. He held onto my chin firmly, using a portion of his Angel strength, not wanting to hurt me.

"Alright then, I'll rephrase my earlier sentence. You want more of what I gave you," His voice was lower, I didn't know why. Though I had an inkling of what could happen, if I didn't control my emotions and my urges. I knew from the first moment I'd met Gabriel, I knew there was something different about what I felt for him. I don't even think I'd ever felt that way for Jess.

I'd been silent for a while longer than I should've been. I tried to organize my thoughts to be able to for a coherent sentence. I blinked many times before I could actually manage to stutter, "I.. I.. What?! I don't want anything.. I don't know what you're talking about!" It hadn't come out the way I wanted, and it hadn't had the desired effect either.

"Oh, is that true Sammy? Your body is telling me something different." My body did react to his kiss, it wasn't an instant thing, I knew it would take more of those kisses to get my body's full and undivided attention. His eyes looked over my whole body with a gaze that could only be described as lustful and wanting. He was taking in every detail, the same way a girl used to look at Dean before going back to hers. I don't usually like people looking at me like that.

But I really didn't mind it when Gabriel looked at me that way. It made me feel alive.


	7. Chapter 7

I placed my hands below the point where his wings joined his vessel, his arms entwined around my neck. Slowly my wandering hands made their way onto the wings of my angel, fingers under feathers. The lightest touch I gave him caused him to gasp against my lips.

"Should I not do that?" breathless the words fell out of my mouth. We were only a hairbreadth apart, I could feel the heat radiating from the ethereal being stood before me.

"Oh, please don't ever stop! The Apocalypse can come and go and I will never want you to stop doing that!" He said what I wanted to hear. My arms wrapped around him tighter, his legs fell either side of my hips. All the while my fingers went deeper into the plumage. Gabriel threw his head back releasing a moan. My lips found their way to his neck and started nipping at his skin, trailing down from his jaw to his collarbone.

Gabriel pushed his lips against mine in the heat of the moment, putting all his weight against my body. Palms resting on my chest, his right hand placed true over my heart. "Should we move to a more comfortable place?" I looked into his eyes and pulled him close, and lifted him up and carried him towards the bed. I laid him down and began kissing his collar-bone, moving towards his shoulder. His hands were tugging at the hem of my tattered t-shirt. His fingers fumbling, obviously unable to do what he wanted, he broke the kiss and grunted.

"Ugh Sam come on, take it off!" intent on pleasing this angel I tore my shirt off, tossing it to the other end of the room. Leaving my chest exposed to air, goose pimples ran from my hips to my scalp, every hair on my body stood upright. Gabriel ran his hands over my abs and my pecs. A trail of heat was left where his fingertips had been. He looked up at me before returning his gaze to what he was doing with his hands. Moving up from my navel, one hand ended up on the back of my neck and the other entangled in my hair. He pulled my whole body down onto his and whispered,

"Don't you worry Sammy I'll warm you up in no time." A mischievous smile played on his lips. Just before he pressed his lips against mine, hoping to create some heat. I moaned and leaned into the kiss. His lips parted, granting me access. My tongue met by a sweet taste, sweeter than honey, it was the sweetest flavour in the world. He dug his fingernails into the skin on my back, it brought me pain but it was so pleasurable. My hips bucked up as I gasped, fingers running through his hair.

In one sweeping movement, Gabriel twisted us round and landed straddling me. It was a graceful movement, I was sure that he'd used his wings to steady the landing. His smile was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. He was genuinely happy in that moment. I couldn't break the eye contact, his pupils started to dilate in response to what was running through his mind. Obviously it was a lustful thought.

Pushing his palms into my chest, he pressed himself against me. Hairs falling out of the slick-back do. The tips just about touching my forehead, it was just ever so slightly uncomfortable to deal with. I writhed to get a better, more comfortable position. My writhing had upset Gabriel, to remedy this I pulled him in by his hips, pushing our bodies together, lips smashing together, hips colliding. His hands crushed against my chest. I could feel his heartbeat growing faster as his vessel reacted. Short panting breaths, stolen when ever our lips weren't touching.

Instinctively he started grinding against my hardening cock. My God, he moved with precise movements. Made to have me react quickly. His mission was successful, his movements made my jeans so uncomfortably tight! A groan emanated from deep within my throat. My hips moving with his, his dick harder than my own. Rubbed against my stomach, he'd managed to position himself to be in the crevice of my abdominal muscles. I had to see what he was doing. What I saw confirmed what I'd felt, his rock hard member was trying to break free of its jeaned cage. Driven wild by his rhythms I felt myself pulling at his belt trying to get to what I wanted most. Since it was my first time with a guy, I wasn't exactly proficient in undoing a belt that wasn't mine. I took a moment to compose myself.

It was in that moment he decided he'd help this novice, he lent back and unstraddled me, kneeling before me. Offering easier access! He stripped off his t-shirt and jacket in one almost sweeping movement. There was one little thing that prevented this graceful removal of clothes, and that was he got his wrist stuck in one of the sleeves.

With the fact I had more access, the belt was open in seconds and my fingers deftly undid the button and they'd moved on to undoing his fly. I purposely slowed down, to make Gabe a little more frustrated, but mainly to give myself some time to ready myself.

I noticed I'd bent lower concentrating on the task at hand, so I looked up at Gabriel, gave him my best attempt at bedroom eyes. Which resulted in a look of confusion falling across his face, his hands cupped my face as he asked, "Why are you giving me the puppy dog eyes? I'm not refusing you!"

"They weren't meant to be puppy dog eyes..." My voice fell away, embarrassed about the failed 'sex me' look I'd given. I powered through the embarrassment, and pulled his jeans down to his thighs. Knowing what Gabriel was like, the fact he was wearing any form of underwear surprised me greatly.

"Uhh Gabe? Did I judge your personality wrong or something? Because I was expecting you to be completely commando under those jeans." Disbelief laced my voice. Obvious my surprise was enjoyed by him, he softly chuckled and slowly moved me back to lying again.

"Why? Did you think that I'm that depraved of sexual action that to feel powerful, I go without underwear daily? Or did you think that I'd be planning this move by move and then would be commando just for you?" Something in his voice told me he was bluffing, but it could've been a double bluff… I just wasn't too sure what to trust.

"Well no... I mean… I don't know, maybe…" Flustered, my eyes settled on his nose, I couldn't look him in the eyes. A silence had settled around us, only to be broken by a thump further away. Since he was hovering over my, hand either side of my head, I couldn't move. I couldn't escape and hide from this awkward moment. Pinned in place, I forced myself to look at that face. Expecting the worst I glanced up, finding his eyes I saw something I couldn't explain. Almost like he was preparing to say something he'd really rather keep hidden. He inhaled suddenly, like he'd forgotten he was pretending to be human.

"Well it's not my fault you jumped the gun! If you coulda kept your hands to yourself for another 24 hours, then I would've been me commando!" He moved against me, in a sort of rocking motion. He was either to get more comfortable or to cause some friction. I noticed that he was now pantless, somehow he had managed to remove his jeans and get them to land on the floor, on the other side of the bed. His movement turned into a circling motion.

I was driven insane, my nails digging into his skin, red lines were formed across his back. Wishing he'd just take my pants off so my raging boner could be free. Arching my back I pushed our groins closer together, creating contact and fiction.

"Oh please! Gabe! Just take my pants off!" He carried on circling his hips against mine. Intent on making this the most agonizing wait of my life, he ignored my pleas completely, and decided to pay special attention to my collarbone.

Working down across the front of my shoulders, his teeth nipping slightly at my skin. I'd managed to free my arms from under his body, pushing Gabe up by his shoulders, I had to say something.

"Let's just stop all these games. I just wanna live tonight, not just survive!" I pulled him in close and kissed him like the world was ending. His lips were rougher than I expected of an angel. His lips tasted sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted on this Earth.


End file.
